


Please Say My Name...

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Please Say My Name...

"Please say my name..."  
\- Within Temptation (Say My Name)

Morgana lays down on the ground and nuzzles to Morgause, pressing her form against blonde's body. Her left hand slowly caresses Morgause's side and slips beneath her, between the pale back and the dark concrete pavement, while her right one sweeps the sunshine from the sweet face she adores and wants to protect. Sunrays twiddling Morgause's golden tresses dazzle Morgana with their reflection. Morgana begins to cover Morgause's face with kisses as the hard rain starts to fall around them.  
Morgana doesn't care the pouring rain. She doesn't care her dress are soaking and grow heavier and heavier. All she cares for is Morgause, sublime Morgause laying in her embrace, her golden hair tangling into Morgana's locks, beautiful Morgause she loves and to prove it she covers her face with kisses omitting not a single space, not even the tiny scar on Morgause's upper lip, not even the rose tattooed upon her earlobe. She lays her trembling lips on Morgause's eyelid, waiting a second and hoping in a miracle...  
And then she feels Mordred's hands on her shoulders dragging her away. Morgana's feet batter, but Mordred is stronger and he pulls her away, screaming into her ear: "She won't wake up, Morgana!"  
A thousand pillars of glass shatter in Morgana's ears. She shakes Mordred off and covers Morgause with her frame like with a blanket, kissing her motionless lips. "Please," she whispers through sobs, "say my name... Say anything! Please, don't go! Stay with me, my love."  
Morgana watches Morgause laying, motionless, pale and slowly growing cold. Her sight blurs 'cause of the tears filling her eyes. She produces a monstrous cry of pain as she nuzzles against Morgause's chest, now still without waves of breath and pounding heartbeat. A single teardrop falls from her eye and shatters between Morgause's collarbones. And Morgause's lips remain motionless, her bosom lacking a single heartbeat and her eyes relieved from the burden of twinkles.

"You used to play summers in the grass  
I always thought of you fragile as glass  
Your memory is all that I now have."  
\- Ari Koivunen (Angels Are Calling)


End file.
